Fanon:Savage Fish Part 6
A New Comrade I had been traveling for several weeks. Several long weeks I haven’t seen any sign of civilization. Several weeks since I separated from Salt and Patik to begin my quest to find the Poke before the hackers did, and my food supply was running low. I decided to gather some us I walked over to it and cautiously walked around it. I noticed that there was a bush near the berries from the next bush I found, but that bush never came. I was in a forest of massive trees that were all around me. I then came across something weird: a newly planted sapling. Curious I whacked around it and something else a bush and I snuck around it. Then the bush moved. I swung my daggers down on the person disguised as a bush. The person jumped out of the bush holding a tool hammer. “Please don’t hurt me!” the stranger said, “can’t you see I just spawned!” “Phew! I thought you were a hacker,” I told him spinning my daggers and sheathing them once again. “What is a hacker?” He asked confused. “Wow, you have a lot to learn,” I replied looking around I didn’t want to be watched. “Is there villages near?” Thinking, he said, “there is one about a mile south of here.” “Good I need food,” I responded walking a ways away and looking into the dark forest, I thought I heard something. Shrugging it off I started to leave but I was tapped on the shoulder, “can I come with you?” He could use some help I thought and then said, “sure why not.” We started off towards the village when I came across some tracks, wolf tracks and by the look of it at least 50. Slightly shocked I wondered what was going on wolves don’t usually travel in packs like that. I shook off the felling and we continued on our route. I couldn’t help but notice that the tracks stayed on course to the town. I sped up my pace and motioned for my companion to follow. “By the way, I never got your name,” I told the person. “I-I-I- don’t think I have one...” he responded deep in thought. “I can fix that,” I responded I then realized I haven’t gotten a good look at him before. He was well built he reminded me of a dwarf. I remembered the dwarfs I have come across before I came into the wiki tribe, they were loyal, excellent fighters, and enjoyed making things with metal. We came across a pig and he ran over to it and started to hug it, really confused I asked, “what are you doing?” “Pigs are my friends!” he said petting the pig as it nuzzled him. “I love piggies!” “Ok....” I replied turning around and continuing on my way to the village. I then saw smoke rising above the trees and I started sprinting towards the town, that was not a normal cooking fire that was an SOS signal they needed help! I continued as fast as I could spinning my daggers out from my side and charged into battle. There were wolves everywhere covering the ground and ripping anything within their claws reach to shreds. I slashed large gashes in several of the wolves’ snouts and cut huge holes in their hides. Just then I heard my companion charge into battle screaming like a madman. “I will slaughter you filthy scum of a creature!” he yelled spinning his tool hammer around smashing wolves out of the way and crushing their skulls to pieces. “Woah! You’re pretty good!” I shouted from across the battlefield. He just grunted as he swung his tool hammer up knocking a wolf into the sky then slamming it back into the dirt. He then spun smashing his tool into a wolf that was trying to hurt a civilian. Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye the pig that he liked so much was cornered by several wolves and yelled, “your pig needs you!” “Nooooooo!” he screamed sprinting towards his pig. He smashed all the wolves in the path, his path to rescue his pig. But he was too late, the damage had already been done. I worked my way over to him as he stood kneeled looking down at the broken body of his beloved friend, as he stood there I heard him whisper, “I’ll do it.” then something strange happened. The pig's soul seemed to float out of it, and it flew into my dwarfish friend knocking him back. He sprung up looking different from before. He seemed to have pig eyes, but I blinked and they were gone. He looked up at the wolves and said, “I am the protectors of all pigs and you will pay for what you have done.” He slammed his hammer down on the earth and it seemed to tremble slightly. Then he saw the wolf that killed his pig and chucked his hammer at its head. It fell to the ground limp. This made the killer wolves even more aggravated and they all started to charge at him. “I’ve got it,” I yelled over at him trying to be overcome the growling noises. “Got what?” he yelled back. “Your name! I’ve found one!” I replied slashing my way towards him. “Can you tell me later I’m kind of occupied right now,” He told me smashing his tool into several wolves knocking them into more wolves. I noticed that the beasts stayed clear of the cooking fires and started to slash my way over to the nearest one. “I think the wolves don’t like fire,” I yelled back to where my comrade was standing. “I will protect the pig!” he yelled but noticed that the pig’s body was gone. “NO! You slimy, dirty scum of a mammal! You don’t deserve to roam free!” Getting close to the fire I picked up a burning log and threw it at some wolves. They seemed to scream when the fire touched their fur. Quickly I and started to throw more fire covered logs at the wolves careful to not burn myself. I kicked the fire apart to spread out its coverage. He hammered his way over to me and joined me in the fire ring that now encircled us. I saw some grease next to a pot and grabbed it and a large stick that was near it. I dumped the grease out onto the stick and smiled wickedly as I put the stick over the flames. The flames engulfed the stick and I stepped over the circle to face the wolves. I swung the flaming stick scattering wolves and burning their hides. I pushed the wolves back and back till they were all the way out of the city and in the trees. I took my stick and threw it into a large pile of brush and flames immediately erupted from it. The wolves terrified ran like chickens into the dark forest. I felt eyes boring into the back of my head and turned but nothing was there. Hurrying back to the village I helped some civilians that looked badly injured. I saw some herbs I recognized over in the forest and motioned for my comrade to watch the injured while I went to find them. “Can you watch these people while I find some healing plants Wild Boar” “What did you call me?” He asked totally confused. “Your name. It’s Wild Boar!” I yelled back running into the forest. OOO The feeling I was being watched didn’t leave when I walked into the forest it only grew. I hurried around searching for some healing plants. Finally, after about 10 minutes I had found some and I sliced it as low to the ground as I could the people in the village will really need this. I hurried back trying to shake off the feeling I was being watched and that I wasn’t alone in this forest. Back at the village, I saw that Boar had got all the injured together and built several healing pads with the limited items he had. I reinforced the healing pads with the herbs I gathered and helped Boar carry the people over. I was surprised that there were so few people that got injured because wolves don’t usually leave so many people unhurt. It looked as if they came just to make a mess or hunt someone down.... Undeterred I walked over too wild boar and punched his shoulder. “You did well well today man.” “But I didn’t save the pig,” Boar replied sadly. “It’s ok it wasn’t your fault,” I answered trying to comfort him. With that, we walked over to the town's inn and the manager came up right away. “My heroes what could I offer you today!” “We need a place to stay tonight. What does a room cost?” I replied. The innkeeper looked at me taken aback, “Cost? Cost? No, no, no. There is no cost for you my heroes. You get to stay as long as you like for free because you rescued us from those savage wolves!” “Ok then,” I said smiling, “take us to a room.” OOO The next morning wasn’t very exciting except for the countless villagers that praised our every move, it actually got kind of annoying. Boar wasn’t very happy though he looked kind of done with life I thought, looking over at him. Just then I had a great idea, “let’s get you a new weapon!” “I guess... What’s wrong with this?” He said holding up his tool hammer. “Trust me,” I said looking at his weapon, “your gonna want something with a little more power.” Shrugging he followed me towards the towns blacksmith. The blacksmith shop looked very good to be in such a small town. The blacksmith beamed as we walked over to him and walked over to greet us, “Welcome to my humble shop. I am Tullius Fury. What could I do for such warriors?” “I’m looking to get my friend here a new weapon,” I said putting my arm on Boar’s shoulder. “Hmm... Let me look at him,” He said looking at Boar, “He looks like he could use an axe or polearm, but I’ll have to do some measurements.” “Ok sounds good,” I replied leaning on the wall as Boar stood with his arms stretched out as the blacksmith took measurements of his size weight and tested his strength with some swords lying around his shop. After taking all his measurements and testing his strength Tullius said, “it seems that your friend is an axe wielder and that the best match for him would be a great axe about 5lbs and 2½ feet tall.” “That's great,” I replied, “do you have any we could buy from you?” “Sadly no, not many people would even have the potential to wield such a weapon. What I mean is that they aren’t as strong or as skilled as you seem to be Boar. because of that, I don’t have any right now, but I can make one, and I have some layouts that you might like.” He replied walking over to a wooden chest and pulling out some pieces of paper, “these are some of the layouts I have. Sorry, they're so few, like I said not many people can use a great axe.” I could tell as Boar looked across the layouts none of them interested him very much. “Do you have any more?” I asked looking at the plans. “We have one other but I don’t think you’ll want it. It is a very complex and difficult thing to build,” Tullius replied walking over to the wall and removed a brick to reveal a hidden compartment in the wall. He slid out an old parchment paper and blew off the dust. Walking over he unrolled it. “Woah! This is amazing where did you get it from?” I told him looking down at the axe plan in awe. “It has been passed down from generation to generation in the hopes of one day being built and used by someone worthy,” he said proudly. Boar and I looked over the awesome layout. It looked as if it was carved from stone with bronze melted on the blade, metal rings at certain increments along the handle, and the handle wrapped in leather. “It would be a fine axe, but a long project. I’m afraid it would take several weeks to complete, and I don’t even have the expertise to complete such a weapon,” he said sadly. “But... what if I help you?” Boar said looking up at Tullius hopefully. “I don’t know how good you are with your hands but I know that an extra pair of arms will be a lot of help.” He replied smiling. “Good, Boar will be back this afternoon to start working on it,” I said patting boar on the back. We stopped by a few of the shops in town to get some food for a few practice 1v1s before lunch. Boar went to get food while I went to find some practice weapons. As I was looking for some practice weapons I couldn't shake of the feeling I was being watched. I walked into the towns small armory and was greeted by a large man at least 6½ feet tall, “what could I do for you, friend?” “I’m looking for some training weapons for me and my friend to practice with,” I responded shaking his massive hand. “We have quite a few wooden weapons the teenagers and kids like to play around with them and we keep having to make more,” he said laughing, “actually they are outside playing right now.” When Ii walked outside I was promptly attacked by several teenagers. I flipped over them and picked up two small wooden daggers from the pile of weapons they had on the ground. The kids stared in awe as I kept them at bay. Using my elf quickness I disarmed them all and held my daggers at the ready. “Woah! You’re so good!” One of the kids said, “My name is Szar, teach me how to fight like that.” Smiling I put my arms down and stood up straight, “I’m gonna be in this town for a few weeks and it wouldn’t hurt to help train some young heroes.” “Hooray!” shouted some of the kids, “We get a real fighter to train us!” Smiling I kicked Szar’s Sword into the air and he caught it, “Get ready.” Szar tried to slice me but I dodged it easily. Confused he swung again, but again I dodged. Smiling I told him, “Use a flick of your wrist to get faster swings.” “Ok,” he said enthusiastically as he started to try to use his wrists. His movements slowly got faster, but I was still better. I got a poke on the shoulder and disarmed Szar and turned to face Boar who was smiling. His face seemed dark than when I last saw him, I shook the thought away. “I thought you were gonna wait for me,” he said while holding a bag of cookies. “I was going to wait, but was attacked by these nubs,” I said smugly. One of the kids frowned when I called them a nub. “Maybe not ‘nubs’ but kids that don’t have as much experience.” I didn’t want to be attacked by a dozen angry teenagers. “I guess I won’t destroy you then,” Boar replied motioning for one of the kids to throw him a wood axe. Boar swung it around and started swinging at me. I had placed some traps before he came and he fell right into one of them. “Ha! I said you can’t get me!” I said laughing at his predicament. “In a real battle I would place spikes around the trap but since he’s a friend I'm not gonna do that,” I said coaching the kids around me, “but I will attack him with my daggers!” I jumped into the traps and backed Boar up into the corner and started to hit him with my daggers. Boar couldn’t land one attack. I slashed at him hitting his chest and smiled, “gotcha!” No fair you have two weapons,” Boar said angrily. “Ok then,” I said throwing one dagger to the ground, “ready? Begin!” I dashed at him and jumped to the side dodging a blow that would’ve hit my skull, Boar really wanted to beat me. I laughed as I looked for openings. I noticed that as he swung he exposed his arm for a moment where I was able to get a hit on him every time. “Boar, don’t expose your arm. If you’ve noticed I’ve got it a lot.” “I’ve noticed,” he replied wincing as I hit his bruised arm again. “Try moving your axe a little to the right, that should protect your arm a little bit better,” I told him smirking at him as I hit his arm again. Just then some of the kids jumped into the pit and started to attack me too. I jumped over to the side of the pit swiftly boosting myself out of the trap. They all looked at me in awe and wonder, “they don’t call me Swiftfoot for no reason.” “He’s too strong,” one of the kids pouted as I pulled them out of the trap. Grabbing boars hand I had to use all my strength to pull him out. “Did you gain some weight or something?” I said as I looked down at boar, he didn’t look any bigger than before, but he did seem quite heavy. Boar just grunted in return as he got out of the hole. OOO Over the next few weeks, we all got into a routine of Boar going to the blacksmith shop in the mourning and me training the youth and fighters of the village. As I did this, I realized that I enjoyed teaching my skills to younger fighters, and I became a better fighter myself because of it. Boar seemed to be going over a change or something, his canine teeth have started to grow longer and protrude out of his mouth, It might have something to do with the pig soul that went into him. When I see the wiki again I’ll ask but this was new to me. I came in every once in a while to see how Boar and Tullius were doing on the axe. It had started to take shape the rough outline could be seen in the rock, he also had started on the handle which was a great piece of work in itself, there was a long straight stave of wood with metal and leather fashioned onto it, I’ve never seen a great axe so well made and so well crafted. “I really enjoy forging and creating my axe,” Boar said one night as we were eating some rice and apples.” “Good, you’ve found something you enjoy,” I replied swinging my daggers around and threw them into the wooden plank I had hund up several nights earlier, it harmlessly bounced off the wood. I won’t always have my repeater crossbow with me, so I’ve been practicing my throwing technique, but I can’t seem to get it right. I want to have an easily accessible ranged weapon combined with my daggers. I’ll bring it up the idea to the blacksmith Tellius tomorrow when I see him I thought. OOO “Well, didn’t expect to see you so early,” Tellius said as he saw me walk through the door. “I didn’t sleep very well,” I answered grabbing my daggers out and throwing it at the arrow target he had hanging up. It again bounced off the wood doing no damage to the target. “I can’t seem to throw this right.” “Well, that's because it’s not meant to be thrown,” He replied, “there are three types of daggers throwing, slashing, and stabbing. Throwing daggers have to be weighted properly so that they can be thrown correctly. Slashing and stabbing daggers are like yours, they are made so that you can slash and stab with efficiency.” “Can you make me some throwing daggers,” I asked, they would come in handy quite often. “I can do that-- but I can do better. I’ve never made any, but I’ve heard of an experimental weapon that has blades on all sides, so no matter where it hits it will land a shot, there called shurikens,” he said a mischievous smile on his face. End of part 6 Sorry about the long wait, I sorta forgot about it... Nevertheless, thanks for reading this long part. If you like it, make sure to comment below. Tell me who your favorite character is!